The Warriors United
by Soulscriber
Summary: In a distant world, 3 powerful brothers are in line to be it's King. Now from 12 different worlds, they must each train 6 warriors for 1 year to compete against the other brothers as a team in a competition of power, skill and spirit. They will soon learn however, that people from many worlds, can be 1 family. Lots of OCs, battles and pairings.
1. Team Formation

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody. I hope you are doing awesome and if not, I hope life gets better. Anyway, this is my first fanfic and I'm starting off with a bang. The following anime, games, and cartoons are used in this story. If you have not heard of any of these, I strongly suggest you look them up and give them a try. You might be surprised. Next to each one is the set of the time that those characters are at in this story, so you won't get confused.**

**Fairy Tail-After Edolas**

**Soul Eater- After failed mission to capture Brew**

**Naruto- Beginning of Shippuden**

**Dragon Ball-End of GT**

**Kingdom Hearts-End of Dream Drop Distance**

**Legend of Zelda-Middle of Ocarina of Time (but twilight princess graphics)**

**Pokemon-Middle of Diamond and Pearl**

**Fire Emblem-Middle of Blazing Blade**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender-middle of western Air temple**

**Adventure Time-(cross universe) Finn has Joshua's sword and Fiona has nothing**

**Teen Titans-Beginning of the series**

**Justice League Unlimited-Kara is now part of the league**

**Anyway this will be first and only time doing this throughout the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing works used in this fanfic. I only own the world of Lexia, everyone and everything in it. I hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Team Formation**

In The Great City of Magnolia, a swirling blue portal had opened up in a field near the forest. Exiting the portal was a figure performing a series of front flips before landing in a lunge position with a grunt.

This figure was 6 foot tall, had a lean muscular build, light brown skin, dark blue eyes and black hair kept in 7 cornrows that reached the back of his neck

This figure was wearing white sneakers, dark blue loose jeans with a dragon buckled black belt, a blue v neck T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, a white baseball cap turned backwards and a black backpack.

He stood up and looked to the sky with fire in his eyes and a strong sense of determination in his heart."Just watch me, Dad. I'm going to make you and Mom proud and prove my doubters wrong. Just watch me."He said softly with a smile. This figure was none other than Dante Drako.

* * *

Dante's attitude had changed though, from 'Alright, let's do this!' to 'Alright, I want to go home!' the moment he walked into the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. The reason, the men of the guild were having another large brawl, except this time they were using magic…enough said

Dante sighed and remembered his mission as he looked for someone (or anyone) who still had some sense left. Fortunately, he saw 3 girls at the bar who fit that category…..he hoped.

As he walked towards them, he noticed something that surprised him about the men fighting. _"THESE...MAGES…CAN'T…AIM!_" He yelled in his mind with frustration from dodging magic cross fire, a lot of magic crossfire.

Finally, he made it to the bar and knew instantly who each girl was. On the day before his mysterious death, Dante's father, Raio had taken him and his two older brothers separately to different worlds to meet some of his old friends. He told Dante all about the 4 worlds, they visited together. Dante, however couldn't meet anyone but his Dad's friends. He missed him.

The girls were Mirajane Strauss, her little sister Lisanna and Lucy Heartfilia."Excuse me, ladies. I'm looking for Master Makarov. Do you know where I can find him?" He asked politely. "I'm sorry. He went out on an errand with Erza." Lucy sadly replied.

"Do you know when he'll be back, Lisanna…Lisanna...LISANNA?! "

"Huh? What?" Lisanna asked with a confused expression since she was in the middle of watching a certain dragonslayer.

"You were staring at Natsu again, weren't you?" Mira teased her little sister, causing her to look down with a tomato red blush, which in turn caused Mira and lucy to laugh. "He will be back shortly, by the way, who are you?"

Dante looked at all 3 with a smile and began to say. "My name is- LOOK OUT!" Dante was interrupted and turned around, only to see a flying Natsu Dragneel with a **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist** heading his way. The girls began to panic and screamed, for that attack spelled major damage and repairing. Dante, however, simply looked at the dragonslayer and just as he was about to impact, stopped the spell with one finger.

The sound of the collision was so loud that everyone in the guild stopped fighting and looked at their direction, shocked at the sight they saw. Natsu was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. He was responsible for most of their greatest victories and for him to be stopped by one finger was near impossible.

Natsu slowly floated to the ground, and stared at Dante with surprise. "Who…who are you?" He asked with confusion, however, another question was asked that made all the men in Fairy Tail cower in their boots and sweat in fear. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Erza Scarlett shouted with anger.

* * *

Makarov was angry at the destruction of his guild...again, but was more shocked at another matter."Dante….Dante Drako is that you? "Dante walked up to him and bowed."Good to see you again, Master". He said with a smile.

Makarov returned the bow and said "Likewise, but why are you here? I just saw you and your father last week." Dante pulled a scroll from his backpack and handed it to the Master.

After he was done reading, Makarov closed his eyes and lowered his head."I'm sorry for your lose. Raio was a good man and a dear friend. You have my full support."

"Thank you, Master. You will not regret it. "Dante promised."I know, boy,I know. His first son may have been gifted with his power and second son with his skill, but you, his third son, have his spirit. Shall we get to it? Natsu and Lisanna, please come with me to my office. It's important." Makarov said as he and Dante walked to the room. Both Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other and nodded, Makarov sounded serious and whenever he was, it was big. They followed after their Master, curious about the scroll and this guy.

Makarov sat on his desk, Dante stood in the corner and Lisanna and Natsu sat and the chairs. "Listen to me, you two. This young man here is about to talk to you. Know that everything he is about to say is true and he has my full support and trust, so please keep that in mind." They both nodded. Dante walked up next to the desk and began to speak.

"Thank you, Master. My name is Dante Drako and I am from the world of Lexia, a beautiful world, composed of high-tech cities, ancient based villages and magic filled islands. Using these resources, anyone can become incredibly strong and threaten the world's balance."

"To protect this, my family, who was known to be the strongest in all of Lexia, made it into a kingdom where they have ruled for the last 100 years. The head of the family is the king of Lexia and there have been six so far. Sadly, the sixth one, my father, who was considered to be the most powerful and respected king of all, passed away last week."

"Now my two brothers and I are in line for the throne and seat, since my father had banished his evil younger brother from the family but he had a plan. According to his will, the three of us are to find the six warriors he selected for us each, and train them along with an assistant he also selected, for one year to compete as a team against the other brothers in a competition called The Warrior Summit. However, the assistant will not be fighting for this is a test of our leadership and strength, not theirs."

"The winning warriors will receive 60 million in their world's currency each and the title, Warriors of Legend. The wining assistant will receive 100 million in their world's currency and the title, Royal Master. The winning prince will become the seventh head of the Drako family and King of Lexia."

"The scroll I gave to Master Makarov basically says, what I have told you and also asks for their support in this matter

"Natsu and Lisanna, you are part of my six warriors. Why my father picked you, I don't know, but I ask that you please join me. I must warn you, the training will be hard as will The Warrior Summit, but if you come, I promise you I will make you stronger and we will win."

"Lisanna was conflicted. She wanted to help him because he seemed incredibly nice and it was a chance get stronger, but she also wanted to stay with her siblings, guild and Natsu. Natsu, however, was not conflicted."

"Hell yeah, I'll go!" He yelled with a grin."Fights, fortune, fame and strength, what more could I want! But if you are training me then I need to see how strong you are."

Dante pondered for a bit before he came up with an idea." How about I fight and defeat at the same time, the Demon and Titanina?" Both of the mages stared at him with wide eyes before Natsu dropped to the floor, laughing.

"Hahaha you're funny! …You won't last a second against the both of them... I can't even beat them separately!" He spoke through tears of laughter.

Dante still kept his smile "We will see. Master, will you tell the girls of my challenge and that if they accept, I will be in the field near the forest. Please say anything you can to convince them. i've been fight the since my Dad told me their stories." Makarov nodded in response. Dante turned towards a still laughing Natsu and stunned Lisanna

"You can both bring friends to come watch the battle. It will be more fun that way. see you soon." He said as he jumped out of the window. Natsu got up and walked towards the guild and said while laughing "Hey, Gray! Gajeel!Elfman! Come watch the funniest fight ever!" Lisanna, however, stayed in the office. "Master, Can that guy really beat both Erza and Mira singlehandedly?" She asked. Makarov looked up at her and smiled "With two hands tied behind his back, unable to use his powers, and blind folded, he could beat me and Gildarts singlehandedly."

* * *

Makarov had told Erza and Mira everything and had convinced to fight Dante. Now the four of them, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray, Gajeel, Happy and Lucy were now on the field, where Dante had landed.

"I've heard great stories about the two of you and it's an honor to be your opponent" Dante said as he bowed. Everyone except Makarov was shocked by this act of respect and both Erza and Mira had never received it from an opponent before.

"Thank you and I must say, it's pretty brave of you to fight the both of us at the same time. Not a lot of men have the guts to do this." Erza complimented as she transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Even so we won't go easy on you because of it, so you best give your all." Mira added as she transformed into her Satan Soul.

Dante looked at Master Makarov and nodded as the Wizard Saint nodded back."_ Though these are two of the strongest mages in Fiore, I don't want to hurt them too badly, so I can't use my powers. I will just have to beat them using hand to hand combat_." Dante thought to himself. "_One thing is for sure, this will be fun."_

**Battle Begins**

Both girls charged at him with great speed. Mira threw a punch and Erza swung her sword, but in a blink of an eye, Dante caught both attacks with ease. The two mages were shocked and couldn't believe it. Dante smiled as he pushed the fist and the blade, sending the girls deep into the forest.

Erza flew up from the forest and with gritted teeth from being push with such lack of effort, summoned a large amount of swords. She then sent them straight at him in a singular storm formation. Instead of dodging however, Dante ran up the swords like staircases. He then bended Ezra's arm behind her lower back and jabbed his knee into her upper back, which sended them both crashing towards the ground. Only Dante got off seconds before they landed, leaving Erza alone in a crater and dust.

Mira flew out a minute after Erza did, just in time to watch her guildmate be taken down."_ This...This is impossible. How could anyone bring Erza Scarlett down that quickly or easily?"_ She thought to herself. When they were younger and use to fight, it would take hours for her to put her down, and this guy did within seconds. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"Take this! **Evil Pulse!**" She shouted as a large dark orb of energy formed in her hands and she threw it with great force. Dante jumped up and bounced the attack of his shin and sended it right back to Mira, who was caught off the guard by the attack being reflected and was hit directly by the blast. She fell down hard near the now kneeling Erza before getting into the same position.

The two mages had never felt so weak. With their guild, they have defeated many strong enemies, but this 16-year-old was making them look like a joke. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"It seems we underestimated you. You are far stronger than you look." Erza admitted as she summoned two blades. "But we have learned from our mistake and now you are going down. No one beats Fairy Tail, no one!" Mira added as she raised her fists.

_"Actually, people have beaten Fairy Tail. Phantom Lord beat you once and the Oracion Seis beat you and the allied forces. You guys just seem to get such a good second wind that you overwhelm them, but I'm not telling you that."_ Dante thought in his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as they charged at Dante once more and unleashed a barrage of punches and slashes. Except no matter how much they tried, Dante kept dodging as if they were attacking him in slow motion.

"Well it's been fun, but sadly, this must come to an end" Dante said before he delivered a strong body blow to each mage at the same time. Both girls gasped as they held their stomachs and fell to their knees in unbelievable pain. They both looked at him and shared the same thought. "_This guy...How strong is he?"_ They then reverted back to their normal forms and passed out.

**Battle ends**

* * *

"HE WON?!"Natsu shouted with shock, wide eyes and a drooped mouth.. Everyone else but Makarov couldn't could not fathom the fact that both Mira and Erza, the Demon and Titania, two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail had just been easily defeated.

"You guys want to know a secret?"Makarov asked his guild." He was holding back the whole time." Everyone's eyes were dinner plate wide and their mouths were O shaped." The Drako family has remained the strongest family in Lexia for one reason: they're dragons. One of their abilities is morphing into humans, which keeps their power in control. Only three Drakos have ever been able to be in their dragon form and still have it: Dante's grandfather, father and uncle"

"What?! But he doesn't smell like a dragon?" Gajeel asked and Natsu nodded in agreement. "Dante's mother and Raio's second wife was human, making him half human, half dragon. Plus Dante has lived with humans more than his family, so he has probably taken on their smell." Makarov explained.

Dante got down on one knee and looked at the unconscious mages he just beat."**Dragon Spark."** He said softly as a small strand of yellow lightning shot from his eyes and into the mages' temple. They both shot up, wide awake and remembered their humiliating defeat. When Dante began to speak, they prepared to be insulted.

"That was great fight. You two are just as strong as Makarov and Dad said. It truly was an honor to be your opponent, only advice is to train harder and maybe next time, you might just beat course together." He said with a smile, leaving both girls shocked. "You crushed us without much effort, yet it was an honor?" Mira asked with genuine confusion

"My father always said, that during a fight, you look for weaknesses, but after the fight you look for strengths. A true warrior shows honor, whether victorious or defeated. "He said before getting up and walking towards Lisanna and Natsu. Erza took those words to heart before standing up and looked at the two.

"Natsu. Lisanna. You guys should go with him. He has a good head on his shoulders and he can obviously help you with strength. He beat us fair and square, holding back and still showed us like that is worth trusting." Mira looked down before standing up again and looked them too." Ezra's right. If Master trusts him then so do I. Plus he seems like a really good guy, so i don't think wants to hurt you, only help you and his world. Go Lisanna. I've waited for you for 2 years. I can wait one more."

Elfman wanted to argue, but after seeing the guy in action and how he treated his sister afterwards, he agreed with Mira."Thank you, ladies. I won't let you down." Dante thanked them before turning his head towards Natsu "Well?"

"Man, I was going to go anyway, but now I really want to go. Anyone who could beat those two, that easily has to do some serious training. When do we leave?"Natsu replied with his usual grin. "Right away just let me talk to Lisanna for a minute. Alright?" Dante asked. Natsu nodded and went to go boast to Gray and Gajeel about getting super training, money and fame.

"Lisanna, I know you are conflicted and you have every right to be, But do you want others to protect you or the other way around? I will make you stronger I promise you that, and who knows you might even get closer to a certain dragonslayer. Dante teased at the end, causing her to blush bright red. Nevertheless he was right; she did want to protect others and did need more strength. "I'll go" she said "Good." Dante replied with a smile (Dante likes to smile)

"Ok, Master. They have agreed, and we will be leaving immediately, but before I do that, I leave you this." Dante said as he pulled a golden coin out from his pocket with a dragon on it. "**Drakian Knight! I summon thee!**" Dante shouted as he flipped the coin in the art as blinding light appeared

When the light vanished, a 7ft knight in solid gold armor stood before everyone."This is a Drakian Knight, an élite solider from Lexia who serves my family loyally. He will be your bodyguard for the next year and will keep Fairy tail safe. Since I'm taking some of your protectors, I must leave you with one. Believe me when I say, he won't fail. They train with dragons….everyday."

After that, Natsu and Lisanna said bye to everyone and told Dante they were ready."** Dragon World Claw!"** Dante shouted as his left hand formed a claw and glowed a bright blue before slashing down and created a blue vortex. "Let's go. Next stop, Death City." He said before jumping in with Natsu and Lisanna behind him.

* * *

Dante, Natsu and Lisanna had landed in the death room and now stood before Death, himself. Naturally, Natsu and Lisanna were scared the freak out of their minds, but Dante calmed them down and let them know he meant them no harm.

"Hello, young man."Greeted Lord Death "How can I help you?"

"Hello, Lord Death." Dante replied with a bow." I'm here on urgent business and require your assistance."He said as he pulled out the same scroll he gave to Makarov to him.

"Oh." Death said sadly as he finished reading the scroll."I'm terribly sorry for your lost. You have my condolences and my support. Wait one minute and I'll bring the two here."

"Thank you,sir."Dante replied and within a few moments, Blackstar and his weapon partner,Tsubaki had walked into the death room. Blackstar looked both angry and depressed and Tsubaki looked both tired and stressed. "You wanted to see us, Sir?' Tsubaki asked politely. "Yes. This young man has something very important to ask ythe two of you and believe me, everything he says is true."The students nodded. Dante explained the situation the same way he did it for the mages. One might assume that he sat in front of a mirror and rehearsed for hours, which he totally did. Blackstar had only one response.

"Fine. I will go with you, if you can beat me in a battle." Blackstar had suffered a lot of loses lately in a row... Three and if he could just beat this guy, his bad luck streak would be over. Dante looked at him and only nodded" Agreed. I here you are a swordsman, Blackstar." He said before pulling out a foot long katana hilt from his backpack." As am I." He said as he flicked his wrist and a blue blade extended out at a eye blinking then performed a flare and spun into a lotus position. "I will make it easier for you.I won't move from this position and I will keep my eyes closed." Blackstar smirked as he shouted "FINE, GO AHEAD AND SCREW YOURSELF OVER! TSUBAKI, ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!

Tsubaki hesitated greatly. She knew what that sword was doing to his soul and by the way he had been acting, using it again would make it worse. She also knew that if she didn't transform, Blackstar wouldn't use but still would fight to prove a point, and this guy might beat him or worse. She sighed heavily before doing what she was told, only hoping, this will end quickly.

* * *

**Battle Begins**

Blackstar lunged at him and delivered a right slash,only for Dante to swing his sword left deflecting it. With gritted teeth,Blackstar changed tactics and swung left, but Dante swung right, deflecting it again._"How the hell is he doing this!?" _ Blackstar thought with anger as he kept attacking,yet Dante flawlessly kept defending.

"THAT'S IT!** Speed Star!**"Blackstar shouted as he moved so fast, everyone thought he disappeared. He reappeared right above Dante and swung down with all his might, but yet again, it was effortlessly blocked. Blackstar couldn't believe this. He was suppose to surpass Death, but he couldn't hit someone who was sitting still and blind. Tsubaki's worry was growing for her friend and crush. Blackstar's soul was filled with rage and fear of losing as his body was getting destroyed from the sword.'BLACKSTAR,PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP! YOU'RE BODY AND SOUL CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Tsubaki shouted, but Blackstar was only focus on one thing, winning.

Ignoring his weapon's warning,Blackstar kept pushing himself with no results on his part. Finally he reached his breaking point.'THIS ENDS HERE AND NOW! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE! **Shadowstar!"**He shouted as black snake like shadows attacked Dante at a blinding speed, but he parried every one._"I need to finish this. "The longer this battle continues, the more at risk this boy is is of destroying himself."_ Dante thought. **"Boomerblade!" **He shouted as he threw his sword in an angle that not only stopped Blackstar's attack, but it nailed him in the back of the head with the back of the blade. Blackstar staggered immensely as blood flowed down his head. "Damn you."He muttered before falling to the ground and lost consciousness.

**Battle Ends**

* * *

Natsu and Lisanna were highly impressed. Dante had stayed true to his word and didn't move or open his eyes, yet he fought like he could."How the hell did he win?" Natsu asked no one in particular." Dante's hearing and smell are beyond that of an average. His sight is an option to him. He is also an extremely skilled swordsman,but he prefers to use his dragon powers and martial arts in battle." Lord Death explained.

Dante opened his eyes before flicking his wrist to retract the blade back into the hilt, stood up and walked towards his defeated opponent. Tsubaki was currently hovering over him, worried beyond belief about her meister. Dante got on one knee and repeated the same trick he used on Mira and Erza. Blackstar angrily awoke, knowing he had been defeated again.

"Listen,Blackstar. Losing doesn't have to be bad. It tells you what you need to work on and once you know that you can get better. Do you still want to surpass Death? Well, together, we can do just that. What do you say?"Dante asked. Blackstar thought about it hard. He had lost 4 battles in a row, his way as a warrior and made Tsubaki worry so much about him, she wasn't sleeping. he knew what he had to do.

"Ok. I'll go with you, but you better make me stronger. A god like me deserves the highest level of training. So bring it On!'He said. Dante smiled and then looked at Tsubaki"And you?'Tsubaki looked confused by that. If she didn't go, how would Blackstar fight"Tsubaki, You are my 4th warrior.I'm going to make you both stronger and in The Summit, you will fight separately.I know, it sounds strange, but just trust me and it will be explained." The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Lord Death. Thank you for your help.I will leave you with this and we will be on our way." He said as he summoned a drakian Knight and his portal."We only have two more stops thenwe will be in Lexia. Next one, The Hidden Leaf Village." Dante, Blackstar and Tsubaki said bye to Lord Death and the 5 were off.

Dante and his 4 warriors had arrived in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was busy talking to Naruto and Hinata at the time, but instantly recognized him."Hey kid. What can I do you for"She asked. Dante greeted her and bowed before handing her the scroll. Tsunade bowed her head after she was done reading and took a deep breath."I'm sorry about Raio and you have my full support. Naruto and Hinata, please give Dante your attention,he has something important to ask you."

Dante thanked Tsunade and told them what he told the others. Hinata was shocked and was considering it deeply. Though she had train hard for the last 2 years,her clan elders still saw her as weak. She tried her very best but still nothing pleased them. Maybe this guy could help her,but she wouldn't go unless Naruto did. She had finally built up the courage to confess to him and she will do it when she has the chance.

Naruto looked Dante right in the eye,slowly raised his fist with Dante mirroring his actions before they both threw a hard punch that with so much force, it caused a slight breeze There was so much tension in the air, you could cut through it with a knife. Naruto and Dante stared at each other strongly before they both formed a smile."Ok, I will go with you. Maybe you could teach me a few things and it would be the best way to test my strength."

Everyone but Dante and Tsunade were confused about what just happened."Great warriors can communicate share emotions and look inside each other's hearts through battle, whether long or short. Something Naruto has apparently learned."She explained."Hinata, will you be going too? You are an adult, you don't need Hiashi's permission.I know the elders on your back, maybe this could help you shut them up for once and for all."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. For the same reasons as Naruto, I will." She replied

"Great. Ok, Lady Hokage. We best be going, time is running out and there is still one more place we need to go."Dante told her as he left her a Drakian Knight and summoned his portal. The young prince and two shinobi said farewell to the Hokage, before walking through the portal and going to the world of his assistant.

* * *

The warriors then arrived at the Lookout. Dende instantly saw them, but knowing Dante and feeling the goodness in each of them, he welcomed them all with open arms."Greetings,young Drako. To what do I owe the pleasure." Dante returned the greeting and handed Dende the scroll.

"May he rest in peace, you have my full support." Dende said after he finished reading."But she might be difficult to convinced, I hope you have a plan."

"Thank you, Dende."Dante thanked him as he flew off . A few moments later, Dende returned with a 16 year old Pan. She was now 5 foot 5, had a curvaceous figure, and still had her bangs but her hair was now waist length. She was wearing and orange gi like Goku,except her top stomped above her naval and her belt was a sash around her waist. To say the least Dante was smitten."Man, i might be working with her for a whole year. Thank you, Dad."He thought with a blush.

"Dende said you needed to ask me something?"She asked. Dante nodded and told her what he told the others (again), but unlike the others, he added something different at the end

"My father knew Goku. In fact, they were best of friends. He told me a lot of stories about their spars and adventures. You must be proud to be called his granddaughter. All i'm saying is, if you won't do it for me, then please do it for the honor of the friendship shared between two of the greatest figures in our lives."

Pan shed a tear at the memory of Goku. She missed him so much and wish he was still here. She sighed."I sense no evil in you and Dende told me all about their friendship, last week. So I will come for the fame, fortune and Grandpa.

She then walked in front of the six." So I will be training you guys, huh? I don't know what kind of regimen Dante has got plan,but when it's my turn, I will work you to the bone then to the bone's bone. I won't go easy on anyone of you and I will tolerate no complaining or wussing out. Got it'?"she spoke with authority. All six were in fear."S_he's just like Erza."_ Thought both Natsu and all simply nodded and stayed still.

Pan and Dante bid farewell to Dende and Dante opened up the portal."Hey,Dante?" asked Natsu "Why didn't you leave one of your knights here, won't this world need protecting' Dante looked at him and said "Among the 4 worlds I've visited, this is the most powerful one.A drakian Knight won't be needed here and if trouble does occur that is more than the current defenders can handle, my knight would stand no chance either."Natsu only nodded as the rest of the crew walked into the portal for the world of Lexia.

* * *

Dante and the others were now at a 60 yard long and 60 yard wide battle arena, along with his brothers. Kayen Drako was 18, 7 ft tall, had a heavily muscular build and kept his black hair in ruffled, messy spikes. Jayce Drako was 17,was 6 foot 5 ,had a slim but toned build and kept his black hair in a long pony tail.

"Looks like you two completed your mission." Kayen smirked after he found his two brothers."That's good I didn't want this to be TOO easy haha."

"Whatever, Kayen. For every 2 wins, you have one loss from our past record one on one battles. so this won't even be close to easy. We will see in a year." Jayce replied." Congrats on completing your mission, little brother, but are you sure you're up for this? You have never beaten either of us in a battle before.

"Thank you, Jayce. That may be true but that was 6 years ago. I've trained so hard and learn so much, I'm not the same kid." Dante said with determination."Like you said, we will see in a year."

"Looking Forward to it. Now quiet, Mom's about to speak." Kayen said.

Since their real mother died giving birth to Jayce, Kayen and him have looked at Kaia as her. They were the only two full blooded dragons that held no anger or hatred towards Raio's second wife. She had never once called them her stepsons, only sons, and they in turn called her Mom.

Kaia Drako was considered to be the most powerful and beautiful female in all of Lexia. She was 5 foot 3, had snow white skin, held a voluptuous figure and bright blonde waist length hair. Having been trained since she could walk, she breathed combat and only the Drako council members, Raio and his brother could defeat her. The three princes have never tried and they were not going to, for after seeing her temper a hundred times over, were scared out of their minds.

"Greetings, you all for coming, from your worlds to ours. It is truly appreciated. As you know, the competition known as The Warrior Summit will decide 4 things:The Warriors of Legend, The Royal Master, The Head of The Drako Family and The King of Lexia. It Will be held one year from tomorrow and will last 5 days. Opening Ceremony, day one, 3 days of competition and the closing ceremony day 5. The rules and contests will be explained on each of the 3 days,so prepared to be surprised. Now I will list the teams and tell each one where they will be training and living for the next year. These are only the names ,for the knowledge of these places are known only to me and my sons.'

**Team One- Shadowfist**

**Leader-Kayen Drako**

**Assistan-Kara Zor-el**

**Warrior 1-Zuko**

**Warrior 2-Katara**

**Warrior 3-Finn**

**Warrior 4- Fiona**

**Warrior 5-Robin**

**Warrior 6-Starfire**

**Area- Gravity Chamber**

**Team Two-Sword Cross**

**Leader-Jayce Drako**

**Assistant-Lyndis**

**Warrior 1-Sora**

**Warrior 2-Kairi**

**Warrior 3-Link**

**Warrior 4-Zelda**

**Warrior 5-Lucario(will be explained in later chapters)**

**Warrior 6-Espeon(same as Lucario)**

**Area-Shaolin Temple**

**Team Three-Dragonheart**

**Leader-Dante Drako**

**Assistant-Pan**

**Warrior 1-Natsu Dragneel**

**Warrior 2-Lisanna Strauss**

**Warrior 3-Blackstar**

**Warrior 4-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa **

**Warrior 5-Naruto Uzamaki**

**Warrior 6-Hinata Hyuuga**

**Area-Magjai Jungle**

"I wish all teams the best of luck in their training and will see you all in one year" Kaia said before leaving. With that the brothers bid each other a bye and good luck and went their separate ways with their teams. "Well, Dad. Here i go." Dante said softly as he and his team entered the portal and began their journey.

* * *

**So there you have it, first chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and are interested in it.**

**Please follow and Reviez.**

**Have a Good day**


	2. Conditioning of Hell

**Author's Note**

**Hi, everybody. I hope you are doing awesome and if not, I hope life gets better. I now have more access to the Internet so I will be uploading chapters more frequently. **

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, followed and favored this. Though I will finish this story no matter what, you give me the motivation to make each chapter quicker and better. **

**Feel free to ask me any questions about the story and I will answer you to the best of my ability without giving too much away. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conditioning of Hell**

Natsu, Lisanna, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Naruto and Hinata were frozen in awe, the moment they laid eyes on Magjai Jungle.

The tall trees were reddish brown with bright green leaves and decorated with fruits of many kinds. The flowing waterfalls were sky blue with shiny black and white stones at the bottom that made the lake sparkle. Then the streaming vines were dark green and sprouted roses of all colors. With a touch of the cut grass and a dazzle of the golden sun it was a breathtaking sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dante asked only to get nods from his still stunned team. "There is a lot more to this jungle than its beauty, but even knowing that, I could stare at it all day. You guys will have plenty of time to stare at it too, but right now, I must show you, where we will be living during our stay here. Follow me please."

He led them to a large wooden mansion near the top of a waterfall. Once he opened the door, their mouths hit the floor. (Sorry that was not intentional)

"I hope you guys like it. The house is made of the wood from the jungle trees, the paint is made from the juices of the jungle fruit and water from the lake the furniture, dishes and electronics were brought in from the city. Those work because of these portable plugs that hold about two years' worth of energy in them" he explained as he gave a tour of the downstairs.

"Yes! Yes! This is definitely a house a god like me deserves! Blackstar exclaimed proudly. "What?! You're no god! I can beat with one hand tied behind my back! Natsu smirked. "YOU WANT TO GO, PINKY?!" BRING IT, BLUEY?" The two argued back and forth while everyone but two sweatdropped.

Dante was finding it very amusing and could clearly see both teens' love of fighting and competition. He could already see a friendly rivalry forming, at least he hope it be friendly. Tsubaki watched with a smile. Since his 4th defeat and hearing Dante's words, Blackstar had gotten out of his slump and was back to normal. She was happy to have her crush back.

"Alright, that's enough, you two. It's been a long day and it's time to go the bed." Dante said. Everyone looked confused since when they got here it was shining outside. They took a look now and it was pitch black.

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked only to get shrugs from everyone but Dante who explained "Well, you guys stared at the jungle for an hour, the walk up here took a another hour since you three boys stopped and ate almost every fruit we saw on the way , the tour took 2 more hours since I had to explain electricity to some of you and you guys have been arguing for 2 hours."

" Everyone then stared at him blantly and shared the same thought "_Was he counting the whole time?"_

Dante brought everyone upstairs before explaining the room situation." They are only 4 rooms but each are king size with twin beds, a bathroom and two bags in the closet that has your sleeping, training and relaxing outfits but that will be explained tomorrow."

"The pairs are Natsu and I in room one, Blackstar and Naruto in room 2, Pan and Lisanna in room 3 and Tsubaki and Hinata in room 4. Please try to get along and get rest , I am waking you up at 6am it's 12 am now soooo 6 hours, Goodnight." He said before heading to his room.

Everyone did the same and headed for bed. As they all fell into the bliss of sleep, one soul was still awake. _"Well, Dad. From tomorrow forward, I'm going to make you proud. Please just watch me._" He thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

Dante woke up 1 hour early for two reasons: One, he was very very very excited for the first day of Dragonheart's training and two, Natsu snores very very very loudly._" He is just as loud asleep as he is awake."_ Dante thought to himself before getting ready and made breakfast for the team.

Dante learned how to cook from his mom. He laughed as he remembered why she did it" _Because women being the only cook in the house is stupid and just looks lazy on the man's part!"_ He loved her so much.

After he was done, he woke up everyone brought them down stairs. For breakfast: he made cream of wheat made with milk, (its belter that way, trust me) scrambled eggs mixed with diced onions, warm apples sprinkled with cinnamon and sweet sweet bacon.

Naruto sat down and looked around before looking up with a blank face. "Where's the ramen? Dante looked at him with the same expression "There is no ramen"

"..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he ran in circles around the table "NO... THIS CAN'T BE..NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu and Blackstar were laughing at his idiocy while Lisanna and Tsubaki just shook their heads. Hinata took Naruto's plate and stood in front of him.

"Naruto, please just try it. I know it's not ramen and you might not like it as much, but Dante worked really hard on it. Just one bite, please?" She said with a calm voice, a warm smile and didn't stutter one bit before showing him a spoonful of the Cream of Wheat.

Naruto stopped and looked at her "_Wow, Hinata is really pretty, prettier than Sakura."_(Please, if you are a fan of Sakura's looks, I did not mean to offend you, but Hinata did grow more womanly than flat chested Sakura since Naruto last saw her, again, no offense.)

He thought to himself before eating the contents of the spoon. His eyes widened before picking up Hinata by her waist and jumping up and down. "This stuff is amazing! I Love it! I Love It! I Love it! He yelled one last time before dropping a tomato red faced Hinata.

" Th… th...that's g..good Naruto" She said before sitting back in here chair and finished the rest of her breakfast with her head down. _"Dammit! I'm still too shy. Stupid Hinata... STOP BEING SHY!"_

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Dante smiling at her then nodded. She didn't know why but that nod felt like he was saying _"Good job, but you are not there yet. Keep working" _

After breakfast, Dante told everyone to get their training gear on and meet him at the site where they landed. The gear was none other than a sleeveless karate gi, black for the guys and white for the girls. Everyone arrived immediately and waited for Dante' s instructions.

"First, let me again say thank you to all of you for coming along with me, I can't tell how much this means . Second,I would like all of you from here on out to call us, Sensei Dante and Sensei Pan. Third, each of you will be allowed to ask only one question either about me, our training or our competition's training. I will go in warrior number."

Natsu was first. "In Magnolia, Gramps said you had powers other than the world claw thing, I want to know what they are."

Dante responded " Every member of my family is born with a special power unique to them. We also have the ability use and master any source of energy such as chakra or magic energy."

"My two brothers and I inherited my Dad's ability to use the 4 elements: Fire, Lightning, Wind and Chi. We each use them in 3 different styles which only have 4 techniques but with great mastery, we are incredibly versatile."

"Kayen uses Dragon Fist, he engulfs his fist in an element and it gives him a certain stat boost, which are strength, speed, durability and combat."

Jayce uses Dragon Sword. He generates an element in his hands and forms them into different kinds of blades which are axe, double sided, dual weild and three swords."

I use Dragon Soul. I can generate and shoot an element from my body parts, which are my mouth, my eyes, my feet and my hands. I have a bunch of other tricks but that is my main one and the one I prefer to use in battle."

Lisanna was second." How will you be training us exactly?

" Dante explained. " Nature. This jungle is more than just beautiful, it's magical. They've things here that will test your body and will in ways you never imagine, but believe me, you will be stronger from it. Not only in body, but in spirit ."

Blackstar was third. "How will the other teams be training?" Everyone looked at him shockingly because that was a good question.

Dante answered. " Shadowfist will be training with gravity. It is a very effective way to gain power in a short amount of time. You can expect them to be increibly strong, fast and tough as well as their powers packing a lot of force."

"Sword Cross will be training with ancient technology. It is a very effective way to gain skill in a short amount of time. You can expect them to have amazing agility, balance and technique as well as their every move to count.

"My brothers will also no doubt be teaching them new powers and skills, so I can promise you this. there will be no push overs."

Tsubaki was fourth. "Will you and Pan be training us together or separately?"

This time, Pan answered. "Both. Dante showed me the training schedule this morning and I added a few things. When our exercise comes up, that person will lead, while the other will take notes."

"We have also decided that we will train along with you, to show you how it's done and since Dante will be fighting as well."

Naruto was fifth." Dante, why do you want to be king?"

Dante replied with determination in his voice. " To lead this world into a great era of peace and to bring my dad's dream of people from different worlds can be as close as family to fruition."

"If Jayce become king, he would rule with respect but also fear, just like my grandfather, who many consider, the most feared king in all of Lexia history. I don't want people living in fear of their ruler. The peace it would bring would be temporary"

" If Kayen became king, he would also seek peace, but unlike me, he do it through power, he wouldn't be arrogant just ignorant. Though he is the oldest, he is also the most impulsive and would think before his actions."

"If I became king., I rule with honor and love. Of course, people would try to take advantage of me, and their still be evil in the world, but as long as there is balance, there is peace."

Naruto thought deeply on the answer. "_ Maybe I need to rethink my reason to be hokage_."

Hinata was last. "Sensei Dante, do you really think we can win?

Dante thought for a second before replying. " I am going to be honest, I have never been able to defeat my brothers before and their training methods will produce faster results."

"They also have more experience with leading and training people. Our chances are very slim, but if you give your all during your training, believe in yourself and never give up, we can win this."

Everyone nodded in agreement and were each filled with the same determination. " Right, then let's begin."

* * *

Dante handed each warrior a forehead protector with a white stone in the middle., while he and Pan had ones with black and white stones. " These stones will be the first step in your training." Dante explained."They are basically full body weights when next to a charged black stone." He said before he and Pan charged theirs.

Almost instantly, all six felt a large amount of weight all over their body. Pan and Dante felt it to but they were use to it . " How...How much is this?" Natsu asked while struggling to stand. " Half your body weight plus half your overall strength. As you get stronger so will the stone." Dante replied.

It took them a while, but the six were now standing up straight on two feet. "Good, now we can begin. Before we can start your real training, you must be in a condition to handle it. You will be doing a series of exercises that will improve your physical capabilities. Remember, your will is stronger than your body."

With that said, the team began its training. They did jumping jacks, backbridges, handstands, mountain climbers, invisible jump ropes and handstands. Normally these would be a cake walk, but those stones made one rep feel like a hundred and they did one hundred."Good work, everybody." Dante complimented. " Now just give me 30 push up claps then we will break for lunch." Everyone nodded and began the exercise.

While everyone struggled, Lisanna did the most. She was breathing hard and every muscle in her body ached. "_ Come on, Lisanna. Come on_." She chanted in herself as she came close to 25 but as she got to 26, her arms gave out. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she felt a warm hand grab her shoulder and stopped her from falling.

When she looked up, she saw a heavy breathing Natsu, who had one eye closed from the pain and leaning on one hand. "Don't...give up Lisanna. You're... almost there.. Don't... quit." He breathed. She looked at him with shock before smiling and nodding. He returned it and together they finished " 27...28...29...30!" They shouted before they collapsed to the ground. Their teammates, who just finished seconds before, were in the same position and just like them, had passed out from exhaustion.

" Wow... they lasted longer than I thought they would." Pan said. She was a little winded from the workout, but overall felt great and so did Dante. " I guess Dad knew, who he was picking after all." Dante added with a smile." We will let them rest for a bit then wake them up to eat." Pan nodded before removing each of their headbands.

After 30 minutes, the team woke up and met the two at the mansion. "Hey, guys. I hope you're hungry."Dante said with a smile as he and Pan pulled of a blanket from two tables and revealed green shiny apples, white rice balls, sliced seasoned carrots, baked barbeque chicken wings and fudge ripple ice cream cones. All 6 were so hungry and all of this looked so good.

They were about to dig in until Pan said. " In order to bring your training to the lunch table, you have to fight your teammates for every bite. The large table is for the boys and the small table is for the girls. Of course, you can compromise with the other two or you can prove who is the hungriest by eating the most. You have 5 minutes to decide."

"THAT'S A REAL DOUCHE MOVE, SENSEIS!" Natsu shouted. Nevertheless, he was hungry and did not feel like sharing nor did Blackstar or Naruto. 5 minutes later, the boys decided every stomach for themselves and the girls decided dividing is more civil and fair, which in turn made the 3 guys burst in laughter.

"Ready, Begin!" On the boys side, food was flying all over the place as they quickly grabbed and stabbed everything in sight. Sometimes a hand would get stabbed. Other times food was stolen and that person was stabbed. It was chaotic.

The girls side was a different story. Though they didn't have a lot they shared it evenly. They then had a great conversation amongst themselves and got to know each other. It was peaceful.

The boys were now fork fighting for the last piece of chicken. The 3 utensils began to spark as the 3 hungry males parried each other. Finally, Blackstar slammed his fist on the table causing the meat to fly up in the air. He then jumped up, grabbed the other two's heads as a boost and ate it in one bite.

His moment didn't last very lying as both Natsu and Naruto grabbed his head and slammed him into the table. The two then furiously walked out as the girls laughed and followed. "Was it worth it, buddy?"Dante asked. With a big smile, he replied immediately "Absolutely!"

After that, the team then met for more training. "Ok. The next part of our training is hand to hand combat." Pan explained. "It is the most common type of combat, the easiest and the most useful to learn since all you need is your body. Now, some of you are good at this and others of you are better, but you all need improvement. Just follow my lead and try to keep up."

For the next 2 hours, the six learned basics ways to attack, defend, dodge and evade. As expected they were all on their backs, incredibly tired and sore all over. "Not bad." Pan complimented "We will be learning new techniques as time goes by. Now, Dante wants all of you at the mansion."

"So rest a bit then come join us." She then walked away leaving the six in conversation. "Anyone else feel like that what we are doing right now to get stronger, CRAPS on what we used to do before?" Naruto asked. He got a chorus of yeahs before they got up and met up with their senseis.

"What's going on? Natsu asked. "Team bonding. Dante replied and received confused looks. "We will all be training together side by side for a year. It would only help if we knew a few things about each other. I'm going to ask you six, 3 questions. Then I will give you 1 minute to think, you will then give me your answers in warrior number order, Ok?

"What does it mean to be strong, what do you have worth fighting for and what is your dream?" Everyone thought deeply and in the given time, they had their answers.

To protect your comrades, my guild, Fairy Tail and become the strongest wizard in Fiore." Natsu answered.

"To protect your love ones, my family and become an S Class Mage like Mira." Lisanna answered

To crush the enemies of those you hold dear, my friends and surpass Lord Death." Blackstar answered

"To defend those who need it, The DWMA and become a death scythe."Tsubaki answered.

"To do what you know is right, my village and become Hokage." Naruto answered.

To value human life, The Konoha 11 and become Hyuuga head." Hinata answered.

Pan and Dante were blown away by these replies. They expected to "have huge muscles, myself and defeat someone." But those answers were thoughtful and unselfish even Blackstar' s

_ "Yep, Dad really did know what he was doing when he chose you_" Dante thought. "_They might go far with hearts and dreams like that. They now have my respect._." Pan thought

"Very well said each of you and I hope we can help make your dreams come true." Dante said "Now, you all have an hour of free time. You can do whatever you like, but be back in time for dinner." Pan added.

* * *

Everyone went into the jungle to explore while Lisanna Sat on the balcony, missing her siblings and Natsu sat inside, staring at her dreamingly

"You love her, don't you? Dante asked scaring The Fire Dragonslayer.

"So much that it hurts." He replied .

"Then why didn't you tell her already."

"I don't know what to say, I'm not good with words."

"Natsu, it's ok to admit you're afraid."

"What?!

"Natsu Dragneel fears nothing!"

"Except a girl's reaction to his confession."

Natsu thought about and realized he was right. "What if she doesn't feel the same way, what if she rejects me." He finished sadly.

" Natsu, they're always going to be a lot of what ifs. It's part of life, but you really want something, you have to try despite the risks. You know?"

Dante then opened the door and pointed at her "She"s right there, man. Go get her." The pink head knew he was right, it was time to end this. Natsu, filled with fire walked up to her and got her attention.

"Lisanna, the best memories I had as a kid were the ones I made with you and when you went away, a part of me went along. The day you came back was the happiest of my life and the day I realized how I truly felt about you. I love you, Lisanna, will you be my girlfriend?

"_Not good with words, my ass" _Pan thought who had watch the whole thing along Dante.

Lisanna was in tears of joy. "Of course I will! I've loved you since we were kids! I never had the courage to tell you, but it all worked out in the end." She was now in his arms, where she knew she belonged. Dante smiled at them, glad that they were together. But also wish, he had someone too. He would need a queen.

After that, it was dinner time and for that they had well done gravy steak, mashed potatoes, cheesy pasta shells, and a blueberry pie, like everything else it was delicious.

"EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT, LISANNA AND I ARE A COUPLE NOW!" Natsu shouted causing Lisanna to put her head down in embarrassment. Blackstar and Naruto gave him a high five. The 3 had built up a friendly rivalry during training and were now good friends.

Tsubaki and Hinata already knew how Lisanna felt about him, they all told each other their crushes at lunch. Though they were happy for her, they couldn't help but look across the table, wishing that the ones they love would do the same. This did not go unnoticed by the senseis.

When dinner was over, they all met at a small training ground that was surrounded by blue fire torches. "You guys will now be paired up into 3 pairs and have a friendly spar for one hour. " Dante explained. "Me and Pan will be sparring as well, but we will be keeping an eye on you and will yell out tips."

"The pairs are Natsu and Lisanna, Blackstar and Tsubaki and Naruto and Hinata. Begin." The spars were intense, each warrior pushing their partner to the limit. Just like they said, the two yelled out tips.

"Natsu, keep your guard up!"

"Lisanna either, always be moving or attacking!"

"Blackstar, stay lightfooted!"

"Tsubaki, relax your muscles then tense up on impact."

"Naruto, find or make a weakness!"

"Hinata, don't let up once you get a good hit!"

The two teachers' spar was the most fierce, creating a dust cloud from their continuous attacks and defends. Finally, Pan's left forearm met Dante's right causing the two to have a battle of strength, but then they both got distracted.

Pan's reason was because of Dante' s eyes, which looked like two deep blue oceans that she wouldn't mind being lost in.

Dante's reason was because of Pan's face, which due to the moonlight caused it to have the shine of an angel that he would love to fly away with.

They stayed like that until the timer went off. "Good match." They both said at the same time with a light blush. The two then walked back to the mansion side by side, leaving everyone confused.

After everyone took their showers, they dressed in their sleep clothes. The boys wore a white tank top and sweat pants and the girls wore a buttoned top pajama pants and top combo. Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.

As everyone fell asleep one soul stayed awake slightly longer. "_I hope you are watching Dad. These six are really special and I know I can win with them. Just please_ _be watching._" He thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and apologies for the wait. Technology hasn't been my friend these days.**

**I can't tell you when the next chapters will be up but I will say this story evil be finished by the end of this month**

**Please review, favor and follow.**

**Have an awesome day**


End file.
